


Розы алые, а фиалки - синие

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Исин работал в магазине, где продаются открытки. Ифань за неделю купил открыток больше, чем за всю свою жизнь.





	Розы алые, а фиалки - синие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses are Red, Violets are Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229540) by miss_aztec57. 



Ифань забыл купить открытку на день рождения Лу Ханя. У него уже был подарок, идеально завёрнутый, с бантом наверху — Ифаню казалось это впечатляющим, — и тем не менее, он забыл про открытку.  
Он выругался, поглядывая на время, и с потрясающим маневром вписался аккурат между двумя машинами, слегка кривовато, но эффектно паркуясь.  
Засунув купюру себе в зубы, он мучился, пытаясь одной рукой открыть дверь. Во второй тем временем были зажаты ключи. Пнув в итоге дверь и поставив машину на сигнализацию, он едва не врезался в проезжающий мимо внедорожник. Явно грубые ругательства были заглушены купюрами во рту.  
Магазин оказался как раз рядом с его парковочным местом. Ифань ворвался внутрь, ему сопутствовал звон колокольчика.  
─ Здравствуй, ─ весело прощебетал парень за прилавком.  
Ифань едва удостоил того взгляда, на нечеловеческой скорости просматривая открытки. Он задумался, понравится ли Лу Ханю карточка с обнаженный женщиной, оттопыривающей средний палец. Наткнувшись на открытку с милой собачкой в солнечных очках и решив, что она подходит, он достал её и положил на прилавок.  
Парень улыбнулся, и Ифань на мгновение завис из-за милой ямочки на щеке и неожиданно захотел в неё ткнуть. Парень подмигнул ему.  
─ Ты хотел купить открытку?  
Ифань кивнул и, достав деньги изо рта, положил их на прилавок.  
─ Знаешь что, бери так. За мой счёт. 

\---

Чуть позже на той же неделе Цзытао лёг в больницу, чтобы избавиться от зуба мудрости. Ифань подумал, что следует купить открытку, хотя надоедливый голос в голове повторял, что не следует даже беспокоиться на этот счёт. Он предпочел его проигнорировать и выяснить, работает ли ещё тот парень.  
Зазвенел колокольчик, искусственный поток воздуха из кондиционера растрепал Ифаню волосы. Парень был там, но он не сразу заметил вошедшего, его глаза были сфокусированы на лежащей перед ним книге. Он поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. У Ифаня мелькнула отдалённая мысль, существуют ли открытки, посвященные любви к улыбке.  
─ Эй, ─ Ифань лишь улыбнулся на оклик. Ему не хотелось говорить прямо сейчас, когда мозг отставал от действий на добрых полминуты.  
Он занялся рассматриванием открыток и, только уловив движение позади и голос возле уха, осознал, что довольно долго пялился в пространство.  
─ Тебе точно не нужна помощь?  
Он обернулся и едва не завалился на стеллаж с открытками, как его успели перехватить за запястье. Ифань справился с нарастающим смущением и закашлялся.  
─ Нет, все в порядке, спасибо.  
Парень кивнул, засунул руки в карманы джинсов и улыбнулся уголком губ.  
─ Ты довольно долго выбираешь.  
Ифань смущённо отвёл взгляд. Он схватил первую попавшуюся на глаза открытку с подписью «Скорее выздоравливай» и с улыбкой поднял её.  
─ Все нормально, я нашёл то, что мне нужно.  
Парень поднял брови.  
─ О, ладно.  
Ифань взглянул на открытку и захотел провалиться под землю. Конечно, он ведь выбрал открытку с обнаженной парой на лицевой стороне. Подпись гласила: «Скорее выздоравливай, я скучаю по сексу с тобой». Он поспешно вернул открытку на место и выбрал другую, с менее рискованной подписью. Хотя, мелькнула у него запоздалая мысль, Цзытао наверняка понравилась бы та открытка. Всё-таки у него было довольно странное чувство юмора.  
─ Только эту, спасибо, ─ он положил открытку на прилавок всё ещё слишком смущённый, чтобы поднять взгляд.  
И едва не запутался в своих ногах, поспешно покидая магазин. 

\----

Ему потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы вернуться.  
Завидев Ифаня, парень засмеялся и положил книгу обложкой вниз.  
─ Твоим друзьям очень не везет, если они постоянно заболевают, ─ заметил он с улыбкой.  
Ифань даже обиделся.  
─ Болел только второй. В первый раз, как и сейчас, был день рождения.  
Взгляд парня был полон недоверия, но он промолчал и вернулся к книге. Ифань вскользь изучал открытки, которые по большей части уже запомнил. Его взгляд вернулся к парню за прилавком.  
─ Ты каждый день здесь работаешь?  
За страницами книги мелькнула улыбка.  
─ Нет. На самом деле я работаю здесь в те дни, когда уверен, что ты придёшь.  
Его тон был шутливым, в глазах плясали черти, а тёмные волосы изящно падали на лицо.  
─ Кстати, меня зовут Исин, ─ представился парень и вновь положил книгу на прилавок.  
─ Ифань.  
─ Приятно познакомиться, Ифань, после третьей встречи за неделю.  
Когда он засмеялся, сердцебиение Ифаня ускорилось.  
— Взаимно.  
И в этот момент Ифань осознал, что хочет слушать смех Исина вечно. 

\----

Ифань, правда, собирался подождать неделю. Но каким-то образом оказался в магазине уже на следующий день. Дело принимает плохой оборот, размышлял он рассеянно, наверняка это своего рода болезнь. _Любовная лихорадка,_ выдал беспомощный мозг.  
─ И что ты читаешь?  
Исин дожевал и проглотил печенье, а затем улыбнулся.  
─ Джордж Оруэлл, «Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртый».  
Ифань вспомнил, что читал этот роман в школе, и тогда ему не понравилось.  
─ А, никогда не читал, ─ солгал он. ─ И как, нравится?  
Исин кивнул и откусил ещё кусочек от печенья.  
─ Великолепно, ─ ответил он с полным ртом. ─ Мне очень нравится общая идея. И бросает в дрожь, потому что такое может случиться наяву. Понимаешь?  
Ифань рассеянно кивнул. Он повернулся к стеллажу с открытками, стремясь не выглядеть так, будто он приходит в магазин лишь из-за привлекательного парня за прилавком.  
Он просматривал открытки: от поздравлений с днём рождения до свадебных или похоронных — каждая была приурочена к какому-нибудь событию. Кроме «Хоть я тебя едва знаю, ты очень милый, поэтому пошли со мной на свидание». Он хмыкнул, и Исин окинул его удивлённым взглядом.  
─ Что смешного?  
─ Просто открытки.  
Исин засмеялся.  
─ Правда? Мне кажется, они банальны.  
─ Может быть, ─ ответил Ифань. ─ Они ведь все время маячат у тебя перед глазами.  
Исин ухмыльнулся.  
─ Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, то же самое случится и с тобой. 

\---

Ифаню удалось откопать экземпляр «Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртого» на самом дне одного из ящиков. Штамп школьный библиотеки на обложке говорил, что книгу надо бы вернуть, но это дело могло подождать ещё пару недель ─ терпели же они как-то семь лет, в конце концов. 

\---

─ Я начал читать.  
─ М?  
─ Книгу, «Тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртый».  
Исин сидел, скрестив руки на прилавке, и с улыбкой наблюдал за Ифанем.  
─ Правда? ─ он поднял одну руку и уперся в неё подбородком. ─ Тебе нравится?  
Ифань кивнул.  
─ Правда, здорово.  
В этот раз он не лгал, книга действительно воспринималась лучше, чем тогда, когда ему было двенадцать лет. Исин почти не моргая продолжал смотреть на него, и Ифань нервно переминался с ноги на ногу под этим взглядом.  
─ Что? У меня что-то не так с лицом?  
─ Нет, ─ Исин сдержал улыбку. ─ Просто рад, что тебе понравилась книга.  
Ифань явно чувствовал, что он лжёт. 

\---

У Ифаня был не самый лучший день: он промок до нитки, волосы облепили лицо, и он очень сильно пожалел, что забыл зонтик. Когда он вошёл в магазин, дождь заглушил звон колокольчика. Исин поднял взгляд с улыбкой, которая буквально сразу растворилась, уступив место беспокойству.  
─ Ты в порядке?  
Ифань заворчал и попытался притвориться, что не слышит, как его ботинки хлюпают на ковре. Он не трогал открытки, потому что никто не будет рад дарить открытку другу со следами дождя.  
На мгновение он погрузился в мысли, уставившись на огромные открытки с пожеланиями выздоровления на верхних рядах стеллажа, и почувствовал, как к его рукам прижимается что-то тёплое.  
─ Вот, ─ дыхание Исина защекотало шею Ифаня, когда он протянул чашку кофе. ─ Я сделал его для себя, но тебе, кажется, сейчас это нужнее.  
Когда Ифань забирал чашку, их руки соприкоснулись, и он заметил, насколько маленькими кажутся ладони Исина рядом с его огромными.  
Ифань поблагодарил его, игнорируя покалывания в местах прикосновения, и занял себя кофе. Исин улыбнулся, и Ифань позволил себе мгновение рассмотреть Исина, его блестящие глаза, приподнятые уголки губ и привлекающую внимание ямочку.  
На лице Исина проступило любопытство.  
─ Что?  
─ Ты такой милый, ─ выпалил Ифань и тотчас зажал рот ладонью, потому что, серьезно, куда подевалась связь между головой и ртом?  
Исин засмеялся.  
─ Спасибо?  
─ Нет, я просто имел в виду, это мило, что ты такой низкий, и, знаешь, когда стоишь рядом со мной, я не знаю, это забавно, потому что я высокий, а ты, кажется, достаешь мне только до плеча, и…  
─ Ты сказал, что я низкий? ─ брови Исина взлетели вверх.  
─ Да. Нет! Я просто… ─ Ифань замолчал и с тоской подумал, что сейчас не помешала бы способность становиться невидимым.  
Исин рассмеялся, и в уголках глаз показались морщинки.  
─ Ну, а мне кажется милым то, что ты высокий.  
Ифань склонил голову, но был уверен, что румянец на его щеках все равно заметен.  
─ Спасибо, ─ пробормотал он в кружку с кофе. 

\----

Ифань добрых десять минут маячил перед входом в магазин, расхаживая взад-вперёд. Он глубоко вдохнул и распахнул двери.  
Прозвенел колокольчик, Исин улыбнулся и помахал ему.  
─ Доброе утро, Ифань. Ты сегодня рано!  
Ифань кивнул, но не уделил Исину должного внимания; он сразу прошёл к стеллажу с открытками и выбрал одну из секции ко дню святого Валентина ─ милую открытку с большим сердцем и надписью «Я тебя люблю» на лицевой стороне.  
Исин наверняка заметил это, его голос был крайне удивлен.  
─ Ты в курсе, что день святого Валентина был в прошлом месяце?  
Ифань не ответил, и Исин фыркнул.  
─ Счастливица, ─ его голос был полон сарказма.  
Ифань достал ручку и, убедившись, что Исину не видно, быстро написал что-то внутри и сразу же закрыл открытку. Он выбрал красный конверт и подошел к прилавку.  
Сердце барабанило в груди, и он нервно сглотнул, передавая открытку Исину.  
─ С тебя три доллара пятьдесят центов, ─ ответил он с улыбкой, ─ Надеюсь, ты купил ей что-то милое в качестве извинения.  
Ифань прикусил губу.  
─ Открой её, ─ сказал он мягким голосом.  
Исин нахмурился, но послушался и медленно открыл, а после прочтения его глаза широко распахнулись. Ничего не ответив, он ринулся за прилавок, достал ручку и с улыбкой нацарапал что-то внизу. Всунув открытку обратно в конверт, он передал его Ифаню.  
─ Хорошего дня, ─ пожелал он, взглянув на Ифаня.  
Как только позади него закрылась дверь, Ифань бережно извлёк открытку из конверта и раскрыл её.  
_Исин, пойдёшь со мной на свидание?_  
Конечно, пойду, слащавый болван.  
Ифань не прекращал улыбаться весь день.


End file.
